


Snot Monster

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper is pathetic when she's sick, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Pepper caught a cold, and Tony is a very amused and diligent nurse.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911793
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Snot Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my LoMB square N2 – “You have a cold, you’re not dying.”
> 
> Title: Snot Monster  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Square Filled: N2 – “You have a cold, you’re not dying.”  
> Ship: Pepperony  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: sick fic, fluff  
> Summary: Pepper caught a cold, and Tony is a very amused and diligent nurse.  
> Word Count: 600

“Okay, I’m sorry, I have to say it.”

Pepper made a grunting sort of noise from under the blanket that meant she wasn’t really listening, but it was fine.

“Everyone thinks _I’m_ the drama queen in this relationship. And I am, I _so_ am, I am one dramatic bitch, but they have _no idea_ what goes on behind closed doors. Everyone thinks I’m the kinky one too, but nooooo, it’s Miss ‘I make stripper heels at work look classy’ Potts. Nobody will ever know that not only are _you_ the kinky one in this relationship, but that when you happen to catch a cold, you turn into the most ridiculous, dramatic, death’s doorstep creature ever. And that’s _me_ saying that, Pepper, I hope you realize the weight that gives it.”

Tugging down the blanket over her face just far enough to glare at him balefully with bloodshot eyes, Pepper rasped, “Shut up and hand me the tissues.”

He passed the box over and made a sympathetic noise when she snapped a few free and got to work with them. He’d made sure to get the good tissues that were really soft and had lotion in them or whatever, but Pepper’s nose was still very red and swollen from frequent use. She’d had this cold for two days now, and it was clear she was feeling utterly miserable. Still though, she was also being a ridiculous snot monster and Tony felt it was his right to make sure she knew he knew it.

“You want the saline drops?” he asked, also punching another dose of cold medicine out of the blister packet. He handed them over along with a bottle of water (marked with a red X in permanent marker so nobody else tried to drink out of the germ factory), then got out the tube of ointment (also marked with a red X) that Pepper had been slathering on her nose to keep it from chapping so much.

She grunted again as she took the pills, shuddering and making a faint moaning sound as swallowing aggravated her sore throat. Tony correctly interpreted the grunt and handed over the saline drops, looking away politely when she snorted the stuff right up her congested nose.

“I just want you to know, I am never going to be able to look at you the same way again. The noises I have heard out of you these past two days, it’s both appalling and amazing.” He took the saline drops back and put them away in the little plastic caddy he’d stashed all his supplies in, then pumped out some hand sanitizer. “You hungry?”

Pepper had burrowed back under the blanket again (well, it was more like a nest of blankets, and she had at least three pillows and an electric heating pad in there with her), and made another unintelligible sound.

“I’m not sure about that one, so I’m gonna go heat some up chicken noodle soup and we can save it if you don’t want it. I’ll reheat your rice bag too and get you some more tea. With extra honey for your throat.” Tony reached down into the sickie blanket lump and felt around until he found Pepper’s head, testing her temperature. “I think your fever has gone down a little bit, that’s good news.”

A faint moaning noise, followed by a sniffly snort that meant she probably needed another tissue, and Tony couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

Pepper Potts was a miserable, gross, pathetic creature when she was sick, and he loved her so damn much.


End file.
